hyrule_total_war_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Triforce
The Triforce is a holy artifact claimed to have been created by the Golden Goddesses after they purged Hyrule of the Druthulidi. Powers The Triforce is said to grant the user any wish he/she desires, regardless of whether it is good or evil. History Prehistory According to the Book of Mudora, the Triforce was created by the Goddesses following the Druthulidi conflicts in order to give life to the world and maintain beings that would fight the Druthulidi and uphold the laws and desires of the Goddesses. After its creation, the Goddesses left Hyrule and entrusted the Triforce to the Sages, who were to await the Firstborn of the Goddesses so that it may be passed on to mortals. However, one of them, Sulkaris, became corrupt and attempted to steal the Triforce, but she was thwarted by the other sages and banished from the Sacred Realm forever. When the Firstborn of the Goddesses finally awoke in Hyrule, the six loyal sages and the three oracles entrusted the Triforce to them. Ancient Age In 4992 BG, the Druthulidi Vaati successfully convinced Zalunbar, the ruler of the Darknut Legion, to form an alliance against the Wind Tribe in order to steal the Triforce from them. The Darknuts then initiated a genocidal crusade against the Wind Tribe, nearly destroying their race. On the brink of annihilation, the Wind Tribe decided to ascend to the heavens with their powers and leave Hyrule forever. With the help of King Gustaf and the Ancient Hylians, Vaati and his armies of Darknuts were halted long enough for Siroc and the last of the Wind Tribe to escape. With the Wind Tribe gone, the duty of safeguarding the Triforce was passed to the Kingdom of Hyrule. For many years, the Triforce was kept safe in Hyrule Castle, the capital of the Kingdom of Hyrule, underneath the throne of the king. Rise of Ganon In 1 BG, the Moblin King Ganon kidnapped Princess Nylin Zelda I, the daughter of Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule. In order to protect the Triforce, the King moved it from Hyrule Castle to the Water Temple within Lake Hylia, placing it in the care of the Zora. The princess was eventually forced to reveal the Triforce's usual resting place by the traitorous Sheikah Bongo's Eye of Truth, and with this information Ganon launched a full-blown assault on Hyrule Castle. Though the city ultimately fell, Ganon failed to obtain the Triforce - his actual goal - due to King Nohansen's foresight. Despite this setback, Bongo was able to extract the new location of the Triforce from King Nohansen before he died; however, coveting the Triforce herself, she chose to lie to Ganon, misleading him into believing that it has been moved to the Fire Temple on Death Mountain. With Ganon chasing a red herring to Death Mountain (and later slain by the Hylians when they assault his new fortress), Bongo and her followers rushed to the Water Temple; however, as they arrived they were surprise to find that the armies of Twinrova's Gerudo and Veran's Fairies were also present, as they too had learned of the kingdom's fall and the Triforce's new location. As a fierce three-way battle erupted between the Sheikah, the Gerudo and the Fairies of Tarm, the Zora managed to infiltrate a battalion to Lake Hylia in order to defend and extract the Triforce. With the help of Zelda, Rauru, Impa and Demise, they were able to do so before either Bongo, Twinrova or Veran could properly react, and, aving failed in their quest, all three armies surrender to the Zora. First Golden Age Shortly after the defeat of Ganon, the Sage of Light Rauru convinces Mediator Ooccoo that keeping the Triforce in Hyrule is too dangerous and that it should be returned to the Sacred Realm as it was in ancient times. Claiming that keeping the Triforce locked away from the world would lead to a decline, Rauru proposes to create a portal that could be opened to the Sacred Realm in times of need and suggests converting the Temple of Time in Hyrule Castle Town into such a door. The Oocca agree and work with Rauru in secret to transform the Temple of Time into a portal to the Sacred Realm. Once completed, Rauru and the Oocca build the Temple of Light inside the Sacred Realm and bring the Triforce to rest there. Gerudo Wars In 100 AG, Vaati initiated the Gerudo Wars in a second bid to obtain the Triforce. As a part of this scheme, he coaxed the Gerudo to declare war against the Kingdom of Hyrule. While the Gerudo were able to defeat Hyrule's armies on the field and successfully sack Hyrule Castle Town, they were stopped short of assaulting Hyrule Castle by Vaati, Agahnim and Onan, who ordered the Gerudo to immediately retreat so their Darknut Legion could occupy the city in their place, allowing Vaati and Agahnim to scour the town for the Triforce uninterrupted; however, both of them failed to locate it before being driven out of the city by Impa and the loyal Sheikah. A Tale of Two Swords In 175 AG, the Druthulidi Majora ravaged Hyrule Prime, effortlessly gaining possession of the Triforce. He then destroyed the divine relic with all of Hyrule as witness. Claimants * Sulkaris * Demise * Ganon * Vaati * Zalunbar * Senturon * Ganondorf * Bongo * Dethl * Agahnim * Twinrova * Veran * Dakkon